the_unwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
So, You're Unwanted too? (Pilot)
This Episode was written by Mystical Jade Plot It follows the departing of Tyson Jameson who's family want's him gone but also the Welcoming & departing of Cody Wallace as well as Joseph Abrams leaving & Lydia Cook being thrown out of her only home & also leaving. Cast Taylor Momsen as Lydia Cook Jake T Austin as Cody Wallace Taylor Lautner as Joseph Abrams Oren Williams as Tyson Jameson So,You're Unwanted too? Lydia wakes up one morning & does everything that she would do & did not expect anything weird to happen so she got ready for school like any normal day then headed outside to head for school & did not see Her Friend Tyson anywhere. Lydia called for Tyson she got no reply she was worried but had to go to school. She makes it to school & heard someone called for her. "Hey Lydia" a voice said Lydia looks around a felt someone touch her it was Tyson. Tyson said "Lydia you ok" Lydia was shocked at first but then said to Tyson "Where were you I called & you did not come" Tyson replied with "I got a ride from my Dad" Lydia said "OK" Tyson said to Lydia there is something you need to know. Lydia said "What is it Tyson" Tyson replied with "I'm leaving but I promise to come back for you , your the only one I care for so promise me you will wait for me" Lydia said "Why" Tyson said "My family does not want me I am Unwanted I need to go somewhere new to start over" Lydia said "Where are you going" Tyson said "I can't say but I promise to come back for you please Lydia I need you to promise to wait for me" Lydia replied with "For Now Yes" Tyson hugged Lydia & said "Go on in I have to go thanks for understanding" Lydia shook her head then waved goodbye to her Best Friend Tyson Lydia walks into the school & goes to all her classes but right before last period she heard there was a new student coming to school tomorrow. She was reluctant to say anything then the principle chose Lydia to show the new student around tomorrow. Lydia shook her head yes then the principle said don't worry about being late tomorrow ok, She shook her head again. After school She headed home & saw a boy staring at her out of a window it was the same boy that has been watching her for a while Lydia got worried. Lydia was about to go inside when her mother called her over to meet this new boy that will be attending school tomorrow Lydia "Walk over" Lydia said "Yes Mother" Lydia's Mother said "Meet this charming young man" At first Lydia was reluctant but decided to stay & meet the boy The Boy walks up to her & said "Hey there Gorgeous, what is your name" Lydia slowly turned around as to punch the Boy when the boy cought her hand & said "Nice to meet you to I'm Cody Wallace but you can call me Cody princess" Lydia said "Hello my Name is Lydia Cook" Cody looked at Lydia and said to her "Your as Beautiful as the setting Sun" Lydia replied with lot's of Sass saying "Do you use that line on all the girls you meet" Cody replied "Sassy I like that in a girl" Lydia "Walks away" Cody then says "Bye Princess see you soon" Lydia goes inside her house & up stairs & does her homework Meanwhile Cody walks inside to meet the rest of his & at first he was not impressed then another boy came down & introduced himself as Joseph Abrams. During the rest of the day Joseph told Cody everything that happens to the boys in this house. Joseph said "My mother is to lazy she considers all the boys as slaves & her daughters as princesses" Cody replied "Thanks for telling me I will leave my things packed" Joseph replied with "Why" Cody said "I am nobodies slave I am just Unwanted here so I will leave here as well" Joseph said "Can I come along as well" Cody said "Yes" Joseph packed a few belongings that where important to him & the rest wher clothes With the boys waiting for it to get Dark, Lydia heard her mother call for her so she comes down stairs & said "Yes Mother" Lydia's Mother said "I need you to keep Quiet tonight me & a few friends are going to be down here we don't want you getting in the way". Lydia replied with "Fine" Lydia knew what was going to happen & so she packed up a few things her clothes & a few important Items to her & was about to leave when her mother comes upstairs & says "Get out of my house you are useless & Unwanted be gone" Lydia thought her mother was joking so she laughed then out of nowhere her mother & her friends took Lydia & her packed bag & told her "To get out & never comeback" Lydia was in further shick now she has no home & her Best Friend are gone. Lydia noticed some people outside at Night & it was Cody & the boy who always stared at her. Cody said "Well Princess let me guess your Unwanted as well" Lydia replied sacasically "What gave that away" Cody said "No need to be Sarcastic" He also said "Do you two know each other" Lydia said "no" as did the boy who stared at her for so long. Cody Said "ok Princess meet Joseph Abrams he is leaving with me if you want you can come as well" Lydia said "I am looking for someone maybe you two can help me" They both agreed to help Then Joseph said "Do you have a name or should I just call you princess" Lydia said "My Name is Lydia Cook nice to me you" Cody said "How could someone just throw out a girl as beautiful as you" Joseph agreed Lydia said "Why worry about something that already happened" The boys where shocked by her answer & they both said "Your right so where to first" Lydia replied with "The School my friend left from there maybe we can pick up on where he is" The boys agree to help her & said "Let us carry you things" Lydia replied with "No I can manage on my own" The boys said "Independent as well a great friend as well" Lydia said "Lets go before anyone notices" The three of them leave together & make it to the school & the boys said "Where to know Princess" Lydia answered with "The only way to go right he went that way lets go there" Cody & Joseph both said "I think once we find a nice place to rest we should" Lydia agreed & they find a spot right next to a sign that said "Welcome to the State of Rhode Island" Lydia new the only thing in Rhode Island at the time where ship's that can take you to where you want to go. She said "Maybe we can find out Where Tyson is there"